


What Happened Next

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Aaron, Arguments, Crying, Fluff, Frottage, I am just making up tags at the point, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Missing Scene, Scared Rob, injured Rob, mentions of self harm, prompt, sex and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt...my take of what followed the argument after Aaron told Cain about him and Robert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happened Next

"You're pathetic. And you're gonna pay."

Aaron stood in shock for a few moments then grabbed the door and wrenched it open. He grabbed Roberts shoulder as the man was about to leave and pulled him back; he turned him and slammed him against the wall,  
"I'm pathetic? YOU'RE pathetic. Can't even see when someone is trying to help you? I should've let Cain kill you. I'm sure it would have done a lot of people a favour."  
Robert gripped his arms,  
"Get the hell off me."  
He gripped Roberts shirt and slammed him back again,  
"You spend so long dictating what's going to happen with us well now it's time you shut the hell up and listen. You think you can use Jackson against me? I know what I did. I have to live with it and like a normal person I have to deal with the pain of it. I'm not like you. I can't let someone die then just carry on with my day."  
Roberts face dropped,  
"That's low."  
Aaron laughed incredulously,  
"Are you actually kidding me? You used my boyfriend’s suicide as an argument and you say that what I say is low?"  
Robert gripped his arms,  
"You gave the biggest psycho in this place a loaded gun and sent him my way. Whatever you argue, nothing will be worse than that. You have literally threatened my life. You say you care and then you do that? You're no better than he is."  
Aaron scoffed,  
"Yeah that's what it is. You ever think that maybe if you weren't such a complete arsehole these things wouldn't happen? I mean for Christ sake Robert grow up."  
Robert leant forward,  
"You wanna talk about growing up? Why don't you take your own advice and stop treating every event in your life as the world’s biggest tragedy. Poor Aaron, everything is so hard for you and you need to be the martyr again and again. Screw you."  
Aaron pulled back; pulling his arm back and clenching his fist, Robert scrunched his eyes shut and flinched. Aaron dropped his hand and let go of Robert's shirt,  
"You're not worth it. You know that? You're not. You're worthless."  
Robert clenched his jaw at the words,  
"Then why come back in? Huh? Why-why stop him? Why tell him?"  
Aaron rubbed his face,  
"You don't know what he's capable of. He was going to kill you in that warehouse. He was gonna take those pictures and kill you. I'm sorry I told him. But what I did? I did it because..."  
Robert looked at him,  
"Because?"  
Aaron surged forward; gripping Roberts shirt as he kissed him. Robert started and hissed in pain as Aaron's kiss hit the cuts on his lips. Aaron pulled away and looked at him. He stepped away and rubbed his face,  
"That...I'm sorry,"  
Robert pulled him in and kissed him again, being careful to not hit his wounds. They pulled apart and Robert looked around,  
"Upstairs. Now."  
Aaron nodded and pulled him up the stairs behind him.

Robert walked into Aaron's room and paced the floor.  
"Talk to me Robert. Stop the bullshit. Stop the games and just talk to me."  
Robert ran his tongue over his bottom lip carefully and looked over to Aaron.  
"Look...maybe I...reacted a bit wrong downstairs."  
Aaron clenched his jaw and Robert sighed,  
"I shouldn't have thrown Jackson in your face. Okay? I know that. I'm sorry."  
Aaron looked away,  
"I didn't tell him so you would have to choose, alright? I know I'm not the endgame here. But I'm not a monster. I couldn't let you die."  
Robert nodded,  
"I know. I know."  
He sighed heavily and sat on the bed,  
"It's such a goddamn mess."  
He put his head in his hands and Aaron walked over; he pushed a hand slowly through Roberts hair and dropped down so he was at eye level with him. Robert looked at him,  
"I'm scared...Aaron."  
Aaron took his hands,  
"Of Cain?"  
Robert sighed,  
"Of Cain. Of what happened. Of what will happen when he snaps again. Of...of this."  
Robert shook his head and let out a laugh,  
"You know when I was tied up in that boot...when I opened my eyes and I couldn't move I had one thing on my mind. And then that door opened and I saw you. I saw you and..."  
He sighed,  
"You left that warehouse and I thought that's it. I'm dead. I'm dead and Aaron walking away is the last thing I'm going to see. Seems fitting really."  
Aaron stroked Robert cheek with the pad of his thumb. Robert looked at him,  
"I'm scared. And it's ridiculous."  
Aaron bit his lip and looked away,  
"I wasn't thinking when I told him. Well no...No I was actually, I was thinking about you tied in that chair getting the shit kicked out of you. Robert I thought what I was doing was the right thing. I thought it would stop him...because we're family. And it was dumb but I panicked."  
Robert looked at him,  
"You still walked away."  
Aaron swallowed,  
"I came back."  
Robert reached out and cupped Aaron's chin, he dragged his thumb down Aaron's lip,  
"So you do still care then?"  
Aaron's gaze dropped down to Roberts lips,  
"Do you?"  
Robert lifted Aaron's head; he leant in and pressed a kiss to his lips, frowning at the pain in his lip,  
"Ow."  
Aaron smirked and kissed him again.  
"Lie down."  
Robert frowned and did as he was told; lying in the bed and looking up at Aaron who climbed on as well before settling next to him. He stroked Roberts cheek gently then leant down and pressed a kiss to the bruise on Roberts eye. Next were the cut on his nose and the cut on his forehead. Robert closed his eyes as Aaron gently kissed his eyelids and down to his cheek where he pressed kisses to the bruises on his skin. His last kiss fell on Roberts cut lip before he sat up,  
"Sit up."  
He helped Robert out of his jacket then pulled his own hoodie off. He got Robert out of his shirt and made him lie down again before he pressed kisses to Roberts throat and trailed down his chest; pressing his lips to the bruises on Roberts ribs. He looked up when he felt Robert move and sat up when he realised Robert had covered his face with his hand and was crying.  
"Rob? Did I hurt you?"  
Robert rolled onto his side and curled up as he cried; Aaron moved and held him close as he did,  
"It's okay. It's okay..."  
Robert gripped his shirt as he sobbed and Aaron pressed a kiss to his head and held him close.

Aaron smiled as he stroked Roberts cheek. Robert opened his eyes slowly and looked at him, he reached for him and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, they looked at one another for a moment,  
"You alright?"  
Robert sat up and looked around,  
"How long was I asleep?"  
Aaron sat up with him,  
"I don't know exactly, about half an hour ago?"  
Robert looked back at Aaron,  
"I didn't sleep last night."  
Aaron shrugged,  
"I don't blame you-"  
Robert shook his head,  
"I didn't feel safe. I checked and re-checked the locks over and over and I couldn't sleep. I sat in that bed with Chrissie and I..."  
He looked away and frowned as he felt the shift in his mind. He looked up and reached for Aaron's hand,  
"It was different here."  
Aaron cocked his head,  
"Different? How?"  
Robert shrugged,  
"I felt safe with you I guess."  
Aaron smiled,  
"You do?"  
Robert laughed at himself,  
"How ridiculous is that?"  
Aaron looked down at their joined hands,  
"Robert..."  
Robert moved closer,  
"I love you."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"What?"  
Robert shrugged,  
"I-I love you."  
He looked away and shook his head,  
"Fuck. I love you. I really do. It's not just words it's...I love you Aaron."  
Aaron shook his head,  
"Slow down. What the hell are you on about? You hated me this morning."  
Robert shook his head,  
"No. No...Fuck."  
He climbed from the bed and paced the room again,  
"That's it. Why I was so angry. I...I wasn't angry. I was scared. But you...you saved me. And maybe this is what's meant to happen. Right? Like this is how it's meant to go."  
Aaron frowned and shook his head,  
"You might have concussion."  
Robert pushed his hands through his hair,  
"No. It's not that. It's...I fell asleep."  
Aaron let out a laugh,  
"You're basing your declaration of love on the fact that you fell asleep?"  
Robert stopped,  
"Tell me Cain won't kill me."  
Aaron raised his eyebrow,  
"Cain won't kill you."  
"Because you won't let him. You won't."  
Aaron stood up,  
"No, of course not."  
Robert grinned at him and reached to cup his face,  
"Because you're good. You're so good and..."  
Aaron covered his hands with his own,  
"You love me?"  
Robert nodded,  
"That's what it is that I feel when I'm with you. I feel...I feel safe."  
Aaron swallowed,  
"But I told-"  
"That doesn't matter. We'll figure it out. Whatever he does."  
Aaron looked at Robert and gripped his hips,  
"You love me."  
Robert nodded,  
"I love you."  
Aaron nodded as Robert pulled him in and kissed him. They walked back to the bed and Aaron fell down with a thump onto the mattress. Robert stood between his legs and undid his jeans. Aaron swallowed and pulled his own shirt off then unbuttoned his jeans as he kicked his shoes off. Robert dropped to his knees and pressed open mouth kisses to Aaron's stomach, over his scars and down to the patch of hair that led down into his underwear. Aaron put his hand on Roberts head,  
"Are you sure?"  
Robert swallowed,  
"I've never been surer."  
Aaron felt his chest clench and nodded,  
"Kiss me then."  
Robert grinned and stood up as Aaron moved himself up the bed and reached for him. He settled himself between Aaron's legs and kissed him again.

Robert looked down at Aaron's naked body,  
"You're beautiful."  
Aaron laughed,  
"Shut up you loser. Move."  
Robert shifted slightly and rocked his hips; pulling a moan from Aaron who wrapped his legs tighter around the man’s waist. Robert took a breath and dropped himself down to be able to frame Aaron's head with his forearms and press his face into Aaron's neck before picking up his pace and thrusting into him over and over; pulling deeper moans from the man until Aaron couldn't take anymore and stuck a hand between them to stroke himself quickly,  
"You close?"  
Aaron whimpered slightly,  
"Yeah...yeah..."  
Robert pushed himself up and began pounding into Aaron until he suddenly pulled out. He knelt between Aaron's legs and pulled the condom off before batting Aaron's hand away. He took them both in hand and stroked them quickly. Aaron threw his head back and covered his mouth with his hand; crying out and reaching up to pull Robert down toward him. They pressed their foreheads together and Aaron dropped his hand from his mouth so he could tangle his fingers in Roberts hair as the man thrust his hips, causing more friction as they rolled toward their release,  
"I'm gonna come..."  
Robert nodded,  
"Me too. Me too."  
Aaron gasped as Roberts free hand found his nipple and pinched hard. Aaron grabbed Roberts ass, pushing him into moving faster,  
"Put it back in...please. Please."  
Robert groaned,  
"I'm gonna come. Can't get the rubber back on."  
Aaron gasped,  
"Don't care. Don't care..."  
The words sent Robert over the edge and he came in hot spurts over Aaron's stomach and chest.  
"Oh fuck....fuck."  
Aaron gasped and arched his back as Robert moved and immediately pressed three fingers inside of him,  
"Come on...come on."  
He pumped his fingers in and out while using his other hand to stroke him until Aaron gasped and came himself; clenching around Roberts fingers and biting his lip to keep from shouting. Robert pulled his fingers free and collapsed against him; kissing his throat before rolling onto his back,  
"Oh shit."  
Aaron looked over to him and smiled,  
"Still love me?"  
Robert looked at him and laughed,  
"Afraid so."  
Aaron moved closer to kiss him.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I love doing these prompts so feel free to send some my way at realityisonlythebeginning.tumblr.com


End file.
